Stompadon
225px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Hearty |tribe = History Pet Zombie |ability = Dino-Roar: All zombies in your hand get +1 /+1 . |flavor text = With a cerebellum the size of a Wall-Nut, it specializes in oversized bodies for little brains.}} Stompadon is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its Dino-Roar ability gives all zombies in the zombie hero's hand +1 /+1 . This ability stacks with each Stompadon on the field, and persists until all Stompadons have been removed from the field. Origins It is based on a stegosaurus, specifically the one found in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its description is a reference to a common theory that a stegosaurus had a brain the size of a walnut. Its description is also a reference to its ability. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' History Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' All Zombies in your hand get +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description With a cerebellum the size of a Wall-Nut, it specializes in oversized bodies for little brains. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Like all other cards with the Dino-Roar ability, this is used to its full potential when many cards are drawn. Because of this, the best hero to use this card is Rustbolt, who has access to many card-drawing tricks and zombies such as Triplication, Kite Flyer, Leprechaun Imp and Fun-Dead Raiser. Remember that the more zombies in the player's hand, the more effective this becomes. As such, it is best to draw extra cards when there are as many zombies in the player's hand as possible. Remember that the zombies drawn from the tricks will also get boosted by this zombie's ability. Through the use of this, Zombology Teacher, and Going Viral, it is possible to play many Going Virals and thus draw many cards. This will allow the player to simultaneously boost all zombies on the field and in the player's hand, creating an unstoppable army. Once this happens, it will be extremely difficult to remove all of the boosted zombies. The Dino-Roar ability will stack for every Stompadon on the field. As a result, the abilities of card-drawers can be multiplied. If the player has the chance, as many Stompadons as possible should be played on the field, maximizing the boosts obtained from their abilities. When playing as The Smash, this card can synergize very well with Interstellar Bounty Hunter, as their abilities can benefit each other. Stompadon will be able to boost Interstellar Bounty Hunter before she is able to be removed, eliminating the problem of her only average stats. In return, she will be able to destroy many plants due to her boosts and draw even more cards. He can also boost its stats since Stompadon's ability does not boost Stompadon itself, and although the Hearty class does have its own stat-boosting cards, cards are more cost-effective when it comes to boosting only one zombie. It can also be used in a pet deck since it is a pet. Against This zombie's ability will activate at least once per turn, making this a must-remove in all circumstances. However, the plant hero should be especially careful, as the zombie hero can draw extra cards to activate this zombie's ability even more. To minimize the chances of this zombie's ability activating, this should be removed as soon as possible. will destroy this zombie in one fell swoop while other alternatives like work just as well. Boosted zombies can be destroyed with the use of a single . If this zombie cannot be removed immediately, stopping the zombie hero from drawing too many cards can be a viable option to slow down the damage this zombie can do. Destroying zombies like Kite Flyer that can draw cards is important. However, as most means of drawing extra cards are through tricks, plants such as Sportacus, Forget-Me-Nuts and Dark Matter Dragonfruit could discourage or prevent the opponent from using tricks. Gallery StompadonStat.jpg|Stompadon's statistics Transformed Stompadon.jpeg|Stompadon's statistics after Interdimensional Zombie transformed into it Stegosaurus_Rider_cardface.png|Stompadon's card image Stegorider.png|HD Stompadon StegoRider.png|Stompadon's sprites Rawr.png|Stompadon being played Roar of joy.png|Stompadon activating its ability That's a huge tail.png|Stompadon attacking Our business is done here.png|Stompadon being destroyed (1) I'm leaving, bye now.png|Stompadon being destroyed (2) Roast Stompadon.png|Scorched Earth being used on Stompadon, Leprechaun Imp, and Gentleman Zombie Tender Stompadon Meat.png|Whack-a-Zombie being used on a weakened Stompadon Cosmic Pet Stompadon.png|Stompadon's statistics after being conjured by Cosmic Yeti Trivia *During development, its name was originally "Stegosaurus Rider," and later on renamed to "Brain Stomper." Also, its original ability was "Dino-Roar: All cards in your hand cost 1 less." *When it is destroyed, the zombie riding the dinosaur snaps her fingers a few times before being flung off. Category:Pet cards Category:History cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Dino-Roar cards